Strange Twins
by faithyhetalia
Summary: Kana Freeces is the 12 year old twin sister of Gon. their on an adventure to find their dad but first their going to need to be in their adventure to the 287th hunters exam where they get new goals and meet new people. Killua x OC , Gon x OC


Kana's description

gender- female

age-12

birthday- may 5 (same as gon)  
looks- she has hazel brown eyes, black hair with natural green tips, is about half a head shorter than gon and has thin arms. from being outside most of her life he has a natural bronze to her skin.

attire- she wears a earth green shorts kind of like gons, a dark blue jacket over a white tank top, has matching boots with gon but hers are dark blue, and wears her hair in pigtails most of the time.

abilities- she is flexible and faster than a normal human, she is very strong and can speak to and understand animals. she can also grow her nails into claws and teeth into fangs.

Kana s POV

"Onii-chan", i whine stomping behind my brother on the way to the lake "I want to help you catch the lord of the lake."

"No Kana Mito-san said that i had to catch it on my own." he stopped and turned towards me besides wouldnt you rather go play with the other cubs. Gon said starting to walk forward again.

I stop whining because ,like usual, he's right. i swear he knows me better than i know myself sometimes, but i can deal with it because i know that the opposite is also true, most of the time i can tell what Gon is thinking and feeling before he says it and without looking at him. so right now i knew that he was excited to go fishing for the lord, considering that the last person to catch it was our father Ging.

right now the reason that we are ,well at least Gon is, going to catch the lord is because Mito-san said that if Gon caught it we could take the Hunters exam and leave the island to become hunters. the reason for us wanting to become hunters was simple , we wanted to see what was so amazing about being a hunter that our dad would rather do that than help raise us and we wanted to find our dad . Gon doesn't know this but i had another reason for wanting to find our father than just curiosity, i wanted to punch Ging in the face at least once for making Mito-san cry and miss him so much.

when we were little Mito-san told us that both of our parents died in a car accident right after we were born so she took us in to raise us. she said that Ging just ran the shop in our house and lived a normal life. we know that Mito-san was lying to us now, but she still thinks we believe the lie. the only reason we know about our father was because of a man named Kite.

we met him when we were 9 .

_Flashback_

_"come on Kana lets go through here" gon said pulling me by the arm into the forest._  
_"O-Onii-chan i don't think we should walk through here, its foxbear territory" i said trying to pull him back out to the house. well this isn't working, i thought while Gon was still pulling me farther into foxbear territory despite my warnings. suddenly we heard a loud roar from behind us, we turned around and saw a little cub wandering towards us. we relaxed a little before we noticed the giant mother foxbear running towards us. we tied to run away but i tripped on a vine and it wrapped around my leg, the mother foxbear was still running towards us and Gon stepped in front of me with his arms spread trying to protect me . the mother raise its claws and was about to hit Gon when a guy with a sword, a blue hat, and long white hair stood in front of him stabbing the mother._

_ once he was sure she was dead he turned towards us. he looked at me and cut off the vines surrounding my legs, then turned to Gon and punched him in the face yelling "Didn't your father teach you anything ! like not to go into foxbear territory during raising months!" Gon looked up and said "No sir our father and mother died soon after we were born and we are being raised by our aunt."_

_ the white-hair guys eyes softened then he turned towards the cub that was pawing its dead mother's chest, he raised his sword and said "If i don't kill this cub now it will grow up to hate humans and will pose a threat". as he was about to bring down his sword on the unsuspecting cub we ran forward me wrapping my arms around the cub and gon standing in front of us stopping the sword._

_"Stop, don't hurt it we will raise it in place of it s mother and make sure that it doesn't grow up to hate humans Gon pleaded tears in his eyes threatening to fall. the foxbear was scratching my shoulders and arms but i wouldn't let it go, i looked at the man tears already streaming down my face but my eyes not wavering suddenly we both said** "We will not let you kill him."** he looked us both in the eyes then sheathed his sword and sat down by a tree . we both let go of the breath we didn't know we were holding and looked at the scared cub still in my arms. we spent the rest of the day trying to make the cub warm up to us ._

_the next day we brought milk for the cub and shovels to dig a grave for the mother foxbear. after digging for most of the day the grave was finally big enough, here came the hard part getting the foxbear into the hole. we both pushed for ten minutes getting it to move about half a meter when suddenly it started to get easier to push, we looked up and saw the white-haired man helping us push._

_we both looked up to the man with smiles and thanked him. he just nodded and told us to push harder. finally after another hour the grave was covered and flowers stood as the marker for the site. the man introduced himself as 'kite' and asked us who our father was **"Ging Freecss"** was our immediate reply he looked at us shocked. "kids , your father is still alive in fact his was my teacher, my last test before i fully graduate is to find him. which will not be easy considering that he is considered one of the best hunters in the world." **"Hunters? whats that"** "A hunter is ..." and he went on to tell us all about hunters and what our father is like. the next day ;however Kite told us that he had to leave and continue his search._

_after a week the cub started to treat us like we could be trusted so we figured it was time to find it a family. after searching dens for two days we found a foxbear family that had just lost its cub. it took a while but they finally decided to take in the cub._

_we would visit every other day and soon the Foxbears started to treat me like a cub as well. they taught me how to grow my nails into claws in an instant and also how to grow my normally dull teeth into fangs. i spent most of my time after that either playing in the forest with Gon or training with the other Foxbear cubs. _

_End of Flashback _

Now i was walking towards the other cubs and growing my claws and fangs because i knew that as soon as i was in sight i would be the new target for wrestling to the ground. after a few hours of wrestling i told my friends the news that i would be going off the island for a while to take the hunters exam. of course now i had about five crying foxbear teens on my hands telling me not to go .

especially lily the only girl foxbear out of the group. lily was my best friend considering were the same gender and the fact we were always stronger than the boys even though it was supposed to be the other way around. finally after twenty minutes of begging they got themselves under control and just hugged me for about an hour. once it started to get dark they walked me home and said their goodbyes.

i walked in finding Gon running around packing things and Mito-san sitting looking like she was going to cry. i walked over to her "Mito-san you know that we will never forget about you and our home , we will be back and we ll be back with hunter s licenses." i said hugging her waist. "your our mother how could we leave you." she started crying hugging me tightly . at that moment Gon came in and told me he had finished packing for the both of us. Mito-san grabbed Gon hugging him as tight as she was hugging me. after a few minutes she had calmed down enough for her to tell us to go to our room and get some rest, which we did.


End file.
